Painis Cupcake
He's Eating Her... And Then He's Going To Eat Me! Description: Painis Cupcake loves to eat people, whether the person is on RED or BLU. He will approach his victims, politely introduce himself and then exclaim that he will eat them. Struggling is useless; if you hurt him, he will simply rise again and again, even more bloodthirsty than before. If you see him, play dead and hope he doesn't feast on your flesh. If not, pray to whatever God you believe in. No, it won't save you, your God is probably terrified of Painis Cupcake because he'll most likely eat them too. Painis Cupcake eats any and all indiscriminately, and he's always hungry. VSH Abilities: Alternate Ability (Alt Fire): Eat *Right clicking on a highlighted corpse will cause Painis Cupcake to eat the body of the player, healing him for 50% of the damage they have dealt, up to a maximum of 250 Health healed. While eating, Painis is immune to backstabs. Dead Bodies are highlighted by 3 colours: Purple for Vampire bodies, Blue for players who have dealt under 250 damage, and green for players who have dealt over 500 damage. Rage Ability: Hunger *When Painis Cupcake activates this rage, he will scare all nearby players. Scared players will move slower compared to the Headless Horseman's taunt. Painis MUST eat any players, dead or alive, that he touches. Vampires are an exception and Painis can charge right into them without eating them. The Rage even goes through any defense a player may have, such as three heads as a Demoman, or a deployed Ubercharge as a Medic. The Rage lasts about 15 seconds at 100% and around 30 at 200%. Painis and the sky glow red and special music begins when this initiates. For the duration of the Rage, he is granted invincibility and can use Super-Jump with no charge time. Tips for Playing as Painis Cupcake *The best time to eat players is during Sudden Death, as you lose a lot of health when it initiates, or during Last Man Standing if the Pyro can potentially kill you. *Heavies make great health boosts, especially if they had a medic buddy. *Sometimes eating people who have dealt less than 500 damage (blue) can be a waste of time as you lose more health while temporarily stunned. However, you can not be backstabed while doing so. *Gaining health through eating people will cause your rage meter to drop. *Eat people if they are seperated from the group, or if no one is watching. Do this, and whenever you rage, you won't have to eat bodies to get to your target. *Before eating, look for any sentries and heavies, as they can easily shed any gained health. Tips for Playing Against Painis Cupcake *If Painis is chasing you, try run over dead bodies so he has to stop to eat them during his rage ability. * Spies , run from him and dodge while Hunger is active, he will eat you even if you are currently invisible or have the Dead Ringer out. * Keep an eye on Painis Cupcake's speed. If he's moving as fast as a scout, he probably has a rage ready to be deployed. * All players should take advantage of the short stun when Painis eats a player, Demoknights can get roughly 3 hits off the boss while other players can just take pot shots. * Snipers should take advantage of Painis's stun time while eating to land a few shots. A good sniper should be able to land at least two hits, which should remove at least half of the health Painis gains. A sniper using the Machina can actually erase all of it and do a little more besides, but Painis will likely target him as a result, so snipers must be cautious when attacking him. * As Engineer, place sentrys where there are alot of bodies, so that painis can not gain too much health while eating them. * As Heavy or Pyro, use your melee or secondary weapon taunt kill when he is stunned while eating somebody to keep him from gaining any health. Of course, it is extremely risky since Painis can see behind him when he's eating. * As Medic, do not deploy ubercharge while Painis is using Hunger, it is as deadly as Saxton Hale's death-touch. Media Category:Bosses